


Firebird's Child [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is never what she appears to be but Clint is willing to try and learn what she really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firebird's Child [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [firebird's child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/682033) by [lostinthefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/pseuds/lostinthefire). 



Length: 0:06:11  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Firebird%27s%20Child.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  



End file.
